mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Brumas the Bear
Brumas the Bear is a rare animal featured in Red Dead Redemption part III, The New Life and a minor villain boss character featured in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info Brumas is a huge golden Kodiak bear with a scar over his right eye and his body is riddled with scars and wounds, presumably of all the failed hunting attempts. Interactions Revolver Brumas is the boss in the mission "Bear Mountains" and is killed by Nastas. He had possession of the Explosive Rifle needed to break through the Plata Grande mine. Showdown Mode After the completion of the level "Bear Mountains" on Bonus Mode, Brumas becomes available as a playable character. Brumas may also be unlocked after the player buys the Dreamcatcher. The New Life Brumas can be found at the top of the Nekoti Mountain or near the mountain, just north of Tall Trees in West Virginia and sometimes at Aurora's Lake. He may even spawn in the middle of Tall Trees. His home is the same location as treasure 10 is located, which is Stonewall's Gold, belonging to Stonewall Ellington. If reaching the plateau and Brumas doesn't appear, pick the violet snowdrop plant just outside the cave; he'll then sometimes emerge. Brumas should be killed and skinned to complete the master hunter rank 10, along with Gordo the Boar and Lobo the Wolf. Sometimes when the player goes up to the top to his cave, he is not there, even when the player picks the nearby flower and does all the tricks. Head back down the path and the player might hear some bear roars, when the player gets towards the bottom there is a chance he will spawn behind the player. Be very wary of this, as he can spawn directly behind the players horse if he's on one and thus can kill both of them in an instant second. One place Brumas has always been known to appear is just east of the path to Nekoti Mountain, along by the river. Shoot some elks or bighorn sheep and it shouldn't be long until the legendary bear reveals himself. Another place Brumas has spawned is directly below the mountains of Fallen Creek. There is a small space on the bottom right, between two ridges. A plant grows there as a landmark. Brumas can also be found located at Tanner's Reach. Brumas will appear after killing waves of bears that spawn. He is indicated by a red skull on the mini-map. Journal Entry Brumas guides the Indian Gang tribe in war with Shadow Wolf's Tribe. He has been tamed and made under Agustin Allende as one of his warriors, being ordered to guard gold while other tribesmen deceive the minds of unwilling people. His men used weapons supplied by Agustin himself to lead the tribe through the holy lands around Bear Mountains to fight Shadow Wolf's tribe. Allende also uses Brumas' colossal stature and his proud bearings to induce his miners to work harder. Trivia *Brumas is one of the strongest creatures in the game. He requires five headshots with any rifle to be killed, though two shots in the eye can usually kill him. *He appears to live in the cave at the top of Nekoti Mountain. *Brumas' size implies he is a Kodiak Bear, even though they are from Alaska (specifically Kodiak Island) and would not be found in the American southwest, though it is clear he was either brought there by the Natives or travelled there himself, somehow. *People in Gold Town will sometimes talk about a great or huge Grizzly/Kodiak bear in the mountains they want to hunt, or tell each other it's been spotted again with claws like tomahawks and has been known to be protected by local Natives, who apparently consider it a holy animal. *Brumas apparently gets along with Lobo the Wolf despite the different animal specie. Gallery Brumas_hunted.jpg|Brumas hunted. Brumas_3D_model.png|The 3D model of Brumas. Merston_VS_Brumas.jpg|Jhon VS Brumas. Brumas_killed.jpg|Brumas killed by Nastas. Brumas_gur.png|A draw of Brumas by a failed hunter. Category:RDR Category:Non Humans Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Animals Category:Americans Category:Antagonists Category:Gang Leaders Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Giants Category:Overweight characters Category:Predators